


[Harry Potter] Siùil A Rùn

by sofi_cerise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, vraiment beaucoup de fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise





	[Harry Potter] Siùil A Rùn

titre : Siùil A Rùn  
auteur : sofi  
fandom : Harry Potter (enfin surtout Olivier et Marcus)  
warning - note : comme d'habitude : abus de fluff et pre-slash - Oh et le titre est celui d'une ballade irlandaise.  
résumé : Olivier aime courir dans un parc Londonien. (650 mots)

Les feuilles des arbres du parc étaient rouges et ocres, et en ce frais matin d'octobre chaque fois qu'Olivier expirait un petit nuage se formait devant sa bouche. C'était Percy qui, au printemps, lui avait parlé de ce parc incartable et repousse-moldu, pas trop loin du Ministère et de là où le gardien habitait. Depuis, il venait y courir quotidiennement, même les jours d’entraînements avec l'équipe.  
L'homme y croisait des habitués qu'il saluait souvent de quelques mots et d'un sourire bon enfant. Il s’arrêtait même pour discuter avec Viviane, la vieille femme qui venait jeter du pain aux canards du lac tous les mardi.  
  
Mais ce matin là, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans... et bien ses propres pieds quand il reconnu celui qui s'échauffait près du chemin qu'il empruntait. Olivier aurait reconnu ce dos (et soyons honnête, ce cul) n'importe où, dans n'importe quels vêtements. Que ce soit un bas de jogging moldu, gris et molletonné ne faisait pas exception. Il se rapprocha et comme Marcus Flint se retournait, près à courir sans l'avoir vu, Olivier le héla :  
-Hey !  
Le poursuiveur s’arrêta et son sourire, quand il reconnu Dubois, ne plut pas du tout à ce dernier. C'est pourquoi il aboya :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon parcours ?  
-Tu as pissé tout du long pour marquer ton territoire, Oli' ? » Marcus souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et Olivier soupira :  
-Par Merlin, quand arrêtera-tu de me faire devenir chèvre ? Je voulais te demander gentiment « Hey, Flint, ça fait longtemps que je cours ici, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu. » et tu as ce sourire de requin comme si tu allait mordre quelqu'un et...  
-Tu t'es senti obligé d'être désagréable. Mais rassure toi Oli', j'ai vraiment envie de mordre.  
Comme Marcus fixait l'épaule de l'ancien Gryffondor, Olivier se retourna pour voir la personne qui méritait toute la haine de son rival. Il ne vit que des arbres, et même pas menaçant.

La vie d'Olivier avait basculé quand Flint avait quitté les Faucons pour rejoindre Flaqumare. (oui : basculée. Littéralement. Puisqu'il s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air après avoir percuté un poteau en apercevant l'ancien Serpentard à côté de leur entraîneur)  
Ils avaient apprit à se parler. Et à supporter la présence de l'autre. Après tous, ils étaient des adultes responsables. Enfin, c'est ce que l’entraîneur ne cessait de répéter à Olivier...  
Peine perdue.  
Olivier faisait des efforts mais ce n'était vraiment que la colère qui réussissait à cacher à quel point son désormais coéquipier l'attirait. Comme à Poudlard.

Ils coururent côte à côte silencieusement. Olivier remarqua que Marcus avait réglé son rythme sur le sien. Il chercha un sujet de conversation et échoua lamentablement, alors il demanda :  
-Tu cours souvent ici ?  
-Hm. Tous les soirs depuis deux ans.  
-Oh. Et pourquoi ce changement d'horaire ?  
-Ma famille vient dîner et j'aimerais prendre le temps de leur cuisiner un bon repas.  
-Ils ont de la chance !  
-Si tu veux venir à la maison un soir, la porte est ouverte...  
Et sur cette invitation, Marcus prit son rythme à lui, beaucoup plus rapide et nerveux que celui d'Olivier, qui de toute façon était resté sur place, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Quatre jours plus tard, après leur entraînement, Marcus s'approcha d'Olivier :  
-J'ai dans l'idée de cuisiner un _colcannon_ (1) ce soir. Et un _barm brack_ (2) pour demain matin.  
-Comment ? Pas de petit déjeuner typique ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... j'aime le sucre.  
-Tse tse tse. Je vais être horriblement déçu.  
Flint fit encore deux pas, et murmura à l'oreille du gardien :  
-Vraiment Oli' ?  
  
Et c'est un Olivier Dubois écarlate qui se dirigea vers les vestiaires.  
  
FIN

1 plat de pomme de terre, de crème fraîche et d'oignon. Irlandais, forcément.  
2 : brioche aux fruits secs. Irlandaise aussi !


End file.
